1. Field
The present invention relates to monitors and more particularly to a method and apparatus for remote construction equipment monitoring.
2. Background
Monitoring and managing equipment in remote locations presents a challenging task, particularly for equipment leasing companies. This task becomes even more challenging for mobile equipment such as heavy construction vehicles. Notification in real time of problems, run thresholds, and work durations which occur in the field can prove to be very useful in scheduling maintenance. Operation of equipment in such a manner may create additional equipment problems or which may exacerbate existing problems.
The current Qualcomm® GlobalTRACS® system provides users the ability to configure up to 4 digital sensors to monitor equipment alerts such as high temp or pressure for equipment health and preventive maintenance purposes. The system allows users to configure the alert thresholds for each sensor as well as the notification mechanism when the alert occurs. Users can view and acknowledge alerts on the web as well as run a report listing all equipment alerts for a specified time period. However, there is a need to remotely measure work durations of various kinds to help users with accurate job costing, productivity improvements, and utilization measurements. Examples include measuring the amount of dig time, drill, time, PTO (power take off) time, idle time, etc. Utilizing the GlobalTRACS® wireless equipment management system and providing specific enhanced features (duration measurement configuration and reporting) to help users track operational data in customizable ways, will provide an automated method for collecting and reporting such data.
Currently, there are many manual methods being used to track operational data from construction equipment; however these are physically on the equipment and are not automated.
The present invention allows a machine owner or manager to remotely observe and measure equipment performance and work parameters via the internet, and alerts via text or cell in a reliable manner and results in a usable business product.